Butterfly Nets
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: "It was at that moment that Candace, plain girl with weird, long blue hair and dull blue eyes that dressed like a nun and lived like a hermit, fell for the local farm girl." Candace/Angela Femmeslash. One-Shot. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon _or any of the mentioned characters.**

**Warning: Contains femmeslash. That means GIRLPLUSGIRL. If you don't like it, please turn back now.**

* * *

><p><span>Butterfly Nets:<span>

As the leaves fall and turn to pretty reds and oranges, a tiny house with barely enough room to situate three people—never mind a tailor shop—is what greets Candace and her sister and grandmother when they arrive at Waffle Island.

The mayor speaks to her grandmother, and Candace keeps her head down and tries not to listen in, instead she watches her sister Luna, and how the small girl's lip curled upward in obvious distaste at the small building, and she clutches onto the stuffed animal that she insists she brings with her everywhere.

Mayor Hamilton is going on about the little island and how they have been a recent economic success because of the new farmer that lives in the northern part of the town. He mentions that the farmer is about Candace's age and that she should meet the friendly agricultural expert, and Luna gets defensive, saying the "smelly farmer" would be around her age, too.

Trying to calm her sister down, Candace lets her thoughts wander to the mysterious farmer, and her mind provides that of an image of a young man with broad shoulders and a beautiful smile. She blushes and shakes her head, knowing her imagination would be the death of her.

–

The next day, Candace wandered outside, not straying far from the shop. It felt suffocating in there, and nobody had stopped by yet. It was a little disheartening, but Candace had hoped that things would pick up quickly.

As usual, Candace is staring at the ground, but the sound of footsteps on pavement made her glance up to see a girl no older than she coming towards her. She had short, brown hair, seemed a few inches taller than Candace, and wore a bright shirt that suited her well and a bright smile that was even better.

"H-Hello!" Candace stuttered, returning her gaze to the ground while color rushed to her cheeks. "M-My... name is C-Candace. Uh, talk to my grandma—I mean, my boss—if you want to buy clothing or anything like that..." She allowed her eyes to travel upwards to look at the girl's face.

The girl raises a brow but her smile stays on firmly as she sticks out a hand. "I'm Angela. Nice to meet you, _C-Candace_." The blue-haired girl's eyes widened when she realized the other girl was teasing her, but took her hand anyway, still not _quite_ meeting her eyes. "I'm the town's farmer. I heard that more people moved in."

Angela released her hand, her grin still in place. "Are you a seamstress?" she asked.

The other girl nodded, wiping her now sweaty palms on her skirt. Why was she so nervous? "Um...Uhh, I should go," she said, tripping over her words. She turned toward her new home, sprinting to the door and slamming it behind her.

Luna looked at her strangely, but Candace ignored it in favor of going to her room and sprawling face down on her bed. Her face was still red and her heart was pounding.

Why?

–

Everyday for the past two weeks, Angela would come by every morning and say hello and ask Candace how she was. And, every time it she would show up, Candace would blush and stutter and Angela would giggle and call her _cute. _

Today, however, it was already 8:00 P.M and Angela _still _hadn't shown up. It had messed with Candace's schedule and she had nothing else to but wander around the area.

She was walking by the Sundae Inn when she heard her new friend's distinctive, energetic voice.

Panicking without a proper reason, she sprinted around the corner of the building, tripping slightly when her toe of her shoe caught the hem of her long skirt. She bit her lips as she hit her head on the wall, but kept quite as she watched Angela exit the bar with the cook, Chase.

Candace couldn't figure out _why_ she was watching them, because she couldn't hear them anyway. The two stood at the front entrance and, as Angela laughed at something Chase said, Candace felt a strange feeling bubble up from her stomach to engulf her heart.

She felt... _jealous_.

But... But that was ridiculous. She didn't even know Chase enough to—

Or... Or maybe she was jealous because it was _Angela_?

When she was a child, she knew a boy who used to bully her constantly, and later found out he had a crush on her, and she liked him in return. When he talked to other girls, she felt like this; like her stomach was about to burst and her eyes would tear up.

Candace shook her head wildly. There was no _way _she could like Angela! She was... She was a girl. And that would be weird and wrong and just... too _different_.

After a few minutes, Chase walked back inside as Angela turned and began walking north, holding something in her hands.

At a loss for something else to do, she began trekking home, feeling lost and very sad.

–

"Hey, Candace!"

Said girl looked up and into the face of the local farmer, who wore a bright smile per usual. Candace tried to return it.

Angela skidded to a stop next to her, ruffling her hair that was in it's signature long braids. "I missed you yesterday." Candace blushed and mumbled something intelligible in response, and Angela laughed. "But I met up with Luna..."

The shorter of the two looked up in surprised. She didn't know Luna got along with anybody. "Luna might say some hurtful things, but she's really kind at heart," she said, wanting to defend her sister. What had she said to Angela? "She's cute, smart, a good talker... I envy her sometimes," she confessed.

Angela rose a brow at her, in what had become her signature way. "Why would you envy her? You're great yourself. You have killer hair, you're kind, and you're easy to be around. _I _envy _you_."

Candace's face became even redder at the compliments. "I...can't do anything," she began, "I'm not much of a talker, so... I'm not much fun to be around."

Suddenly, a pair of slender arms were wrapped around her and her face was smothered in Angela's shoulder. "A-Angela? W-What are you doing?"

"You looked like you needed a hug."

Eyelids falling to half-mast, Candace hesitantly rose her arms to wrap around the other girl's skinny waist. "Th-Thank you."

"Why do you look down on yourself so much?" Angela's lips were right next to her ear, and Candace felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Somewhere back in her mind, Candace wondered if the middle of the street was the best place to have this conversation. "I was bullied when I was small... and I ended up like this. I'm such a wallflower." It was the first time she talked about it to anyone but Luna, but she couldn't help it. Angela made her feel so safe.

Candace felt Angela nuzzle her cheek. "It's okay," she whispered, "You're my wallflower."

It was at that moment that Candace, plain girl with weird, long blue hair and dull blue eyes that dressed like a nun and lived like a hermit, fell for the local farm girl.

Angela pulled back quickly, smiling at Candace, so _oblivious _to the girl's recent revelation. "Now, then," she chirped, "I met Luna by chance yesterday, and she told me some of the things you liked, so..." The brunette shoved her arm into her rucksack, as if looking for something. After a few moments, her hand emerged holding a canteen that she placed in Candace's hand. "Herbal tea. Made it myself," Angela stated proudly, smiling at her.

Candace stared blankly at the container. She loved herbal tea. How could she thank Angela? "What should I do...?" When she realized she said the words aloud, her eyes widened. "I-I never received something so nice... Thank you."

"Tell me how it tastes, okay?" Angela requested. "I had to go find Chase, that new cook at the Sundae Inn, and beg him to teach me how to make it. So blame him if it tastes bad," she joked lightly.

_Oh_.

Angela had been with Chase... because she wanted to do something nice for Candace? All for her?

Candace felt at a loss of what to say. Angela didn't seem to mind, though. "Well, I have to get back to work on the farm. Day's not over for me until the sun goes down. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that, Angela turned on her heel and walked down the street. Candace watched her until she was out of sight, red seeming to be permanently stained on her cheeks.

_Oh_.

–

6:00 A.M, and Candace was in front of Angela's house the following day, walking back and forth in front of the door and debating what to do. She held an orange herb in her hand, and she was planning on giving it to the farm girl, but...

She was scared.

Finally, she marched to the front door and rose her hand to knock just as Angela exited the house.

Angela ran into Candace, whose eyes simply widened as she began to topple to the ground, clutching the herb to her chest. Thankfully, Angela seemed to have quick reflexes, and caught the surprised girl in her arms, holding her close.

"Oh, goddess, Candace, I'm sorry! I didn't expect you to be there!" Setting the shorter girl straight, she brushed off her shoulders lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Ah...Umm, yes... Hello." Her voice cracked. Angela would definitely think she was being weird. "Well... I thought you might want this. You can use it to d-dye yarn." She presented the herb, looking away from Angela.

"Thank you," Angela said, sounding so sincere it made Candace's heart flutter.

"Oh, it's really nothing," she replied with a nervous laugh. "I-I'm glad you like it. E-Excuse me, I should go now. Bye." When she began to leave, a hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her short. "A-Angela?"

The taller girl smiled softly, moving forward to press her lips gently to Candace's cheek. "Thank you," she said again, still smiling. "What are you doing later this afternoon?"

"Wh-What? Nothing, I don't think. Why?" Her face was redder than it had ever been in her life, she was sure.

"Come have lunch with me down by the beach," Angela requested.

Candace was helpless to do anything else but nod.

–

At exactly noon, Candace was sitting at the beach on a blanket she brought from home, wringing her hands nervously. Was this a date? Was she supposed to provide food? No, Angela had asked her. That means she should bring the food. Right?

Either way, she had brought a cake just in case.

"Candy!" a familiar voice shouted.

_C-Candy? _Candace looked up to see Angela running towards her, picnic basket in hand. "You came!" she exclaimed, plopping down on the blanket next to her and leaning over to hug the blushing young woman.

"W-Why wouldn't I come?" Candace asked, trying to ignore the feeling of Angela's soft hands on her back and her hair tickling her cheek.

Angela giggled in response before pulling back and showing her the basket of foods she brought, which included herbal tea.

They ate for a while, with Angela speaking of random things and about her animals and some weird things the villagers did. She didn't stop smiling.

"You look... cheerful these days," Candace murmured behind a cheese sandwich.

The farmer took a bite of cake. "Of course I am. I'm with you all the time." She said the words so easily, so naturally, that Candace wished she had the ability to say something just as sweet back.

Sighing, she whispered, "I wish I had more confidence. Especially when I'm around you."

"It's okay, Candy." Angela put down her cake so that she could crawl closer to Candace, so that their legs were touching when she sat back down. "I like you just the way you are," she said softly, leaning against the other girl's shoulder.

"Right now... I wish I could say how I feel... but I can't." As soon as the words left her mouth, Candace knew that she shouldn't have said that. "I-I mean that—it w-wasn't—"

"Candace?" Angela shifted so that she was kneeling in front of her, looking the blue-haired girl straight in the eye. "Please look at me."

When Candace didn't move to do so, she heard Angela sigh before fingers were under her chin, lifting her face until it was mere centimeters from her own. Then suddenly Angela leaned forward and brushed her lips against Candace's slightly parted ones.

The shy girl was frozen in shock. Angela was _kissing _her. What did this mean?

After a few moments, Angela pulled away and opened her mouth, presumably to explain.

Candace, however, stood abruptly, brushing off her skirt. "I-I'm sorry! I f-forgot th-that I have s-something i-important today! Good b-bye." It was dirty lie, but she had to get away.

"Candace," Angela called behind her. She didn't stop, though, didn't turn.

She ran away.

–

Luna roughly shook Candace's shoulder, trying to get the girl to get out of bed.

"Come _on_, Candace!" she pleaded. "You've been inside for three days now! What happened? Did you and Angela have a fight?" She shook her again. "Sis, talk to me."

"O-Of course we didn't have a fight," Candace mumbled.

Luna stepped back, placing small hands on dainty hips. "Really, now. Because, whenever I see her, she asks about you and tells me to tell you she's sorry and she wants to talk. What happened with her? It's... It's like you guys broke up!"

Candace blushed a buried herself further into her sheets. "What if we did?" It was the closest Candace ever came to snapping at anybody, but Luna didn't back down.

"That means you have to be going out in the first place!" she objected.

There was an awkward pause, then, "Hey, Luna...?"

The childlike young woman sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yeah?"

"What if... What if, hypothetically, a girl liked another girl, but would never...say anything about it, and then the other girl who was l-liked kissed the first girl... and the first girl r-ran a-away?"

Luna blinked. "Candace, you—"

The seamstress sat up quickly. "T-This isn't about me! This is hypothetically."

The tiny girl with pink hair blinked. "Well, um, the first girl should be happy that the other girl returned her feelings and confess."

Candace's eyes widened, the blue looking unusually bright. "But... they're both girls."

Luna shrugged. "So? The girl's sister won't care, and that's the only person who's opinion matters." She winked, and a hint of a smile crossed Candace's features before she hugged her sister and leaped out of bed and began looking for her clothes.

She was going to find Angela.

–

A little after noon the next day, Candace found Angela napping under Alan's tree in the Brownie District. She paused, uncertain. She'd been looking for her all morning, but now that she found her, she didn't know what to say.

Kneeling down on the ground next to the sleeping girl, Candace lightly nudged her shoulder, hoping to wake her up.

Slowly, Angela's eyes crept open, hazy at first. When she caught sight of Candace she blinked, sitting up and rubbing her forehead. "Candace?"

She blushed. "Y-Yes?"

Surprising her, Angela stood, brows drawn in what seemed to be anger. Crossing her arms, she said, "I've been looking for you for the past three days. Were you avoiding me?"

"N-No," she answered feebly. It wasn't true, but—

"You're a horrible liar."

Gasping lightly, Candace looked up at Angela's slim frame. Her brown hair was a mess, and her clothes were dirty from sleeping on the grass, but she still looked beautiful.

"W-wait," she said, standing to face Angela. "I.. I'm sorry, Angela. I was just confused and...and..."

Angela sighed, uncrossing her arms to wrap them around herself. "No," she said. "I'm sorry. You had every right to avoid me and be angry. What I did was uncalled for. And I'm sorry. Again." She glanced away from Candace, looking at her feet. "I don't regret it, but I'm sorry."

Candace bit her lip, wondering what to say. Angela didn't regret it, so... What?

"I, uh... wanted to tell you something," she said quietly. "Um, this may seem awkward, but I... love you, Angela. I know it's weird and wrong b-because we're... girls... but I can't help it! I really, really l-love you."

When Angela didn't respond after a moment, Candace covered her face with her hands. "I-I apologize! I didn't mean to—I mean..." she trailed off, still hiding behind her palms. Did Angela _not _feel the same way?

Then strong fingers were wrapping around her wrists, pulling them away from her face so that she was looking into Angela's clear brown eyes.

"I love you, too," she said. Then she leaned forward and kissed her.

This time, Candace closed her eyes, leaning into Angela and gripping her hands tightly. She allowed her lips to part when Angela's tongue touched the seam, and shivered as it brushed against her own.

They stayed like that for what felt like days, weeks, months, when in reality it was only a few minutes.

Candace was breathing heavily as Angela leaned her forehead against hers. "I didn't think I could be so happy loving someone," she confessed. "Angela... I have you to thank for that."

Angela just smiled the smile Candace so adored and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Love you, Candy."

"I-I feel like I'm in a dream. I love you, too," Candace said.

Maybe she'd never be more confident, and maybe she'd never wear brighter clothes. Maybe she'd always blend with the crowd and maybe she'd always be picked on, but now, Candace had Angela.

That was all she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Whew. That was a lot for one day.**

**Seriously, though. I love Candace. I wish that, playing as a girl, I could marry her. Unfortunately, the English version won't let you. Gah. **

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
